


The Script

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid needs help with writing a script and Soul and Black Star reluctantly agree. However, the two get more than what they bargained for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Script

...

" Ah Soul, would you help me out a bit?" Soul looked up from silently reading a book in the library. Kid was at the front desk near his table with a paper in his hands. The weapon stood up and walked over, cocking his head at the appeared-to-be script in the shinigami's hands.

" What is it?" Kid motioned for Soul to sit in a spare chair next to him and adjusted it so he and the scythe were facing each other.

" I'm helping Liz write out a script for the community play down town. She agreed to be the writer since it would earn the most money. I was wondering if you would tell me if this sounds right." Soul shrugged and agreed. He didn't think there was anything wrong with beta-ing a script for his friend. As long as it sounded right, he didn't think there would be a problem, especially when Kid is a natural at writing. Not that the weapon has been reading the meister's stories in secret.

" Alright. It won't take long right?" Kid nodded and lifted the paper up.

" Just a minute is accurate enough. I'll go ahead and start." The shinigami cleared his throat and exhaled before sitting at the edge of his chair. Soul blinked when Kid suddenly eyed him with a serious expression.

" K-Kid?-"

" I've been watching you," The white-haired teen's breath hitched," Since the first day I met you, I couldn't keep my eyes off you." Two perplexed blinks were followed.

" Wh-wha-?"

" Ever since then, I've been wanting to be closer to you. Physically and mentally," The son of Death leaned closer and Soul slowly felt his cheeks heating. No way was that part of the script, hell, what kind of play is this!?" I wanted you for who knows how long but I was too afraid." The weapon made a sound that he would never forgiven himself for when a hand rested on his leg. His brain was screaming that this was all part of character yet his heart. God knows what he is feeling and if he wants to admit himself to these feelings.

" I would always get lost in those enchanting eyes. Your luscious lips as they moved small yet spoke bold words. Your hair, nose, everything about you is unique." Soul pursed his lips in a straight line, trying to focus on the sentences instead of the emotions that were hidden behind them. He's just betaing this paper, nothing more. Cool guys like him do not break down over something as girly as this. It just isn't happening...

I..." The weapon swallowed as his heart raced in anticipation. What was Kid going to say next?" What I'm trying to tell is that I... I love you." There was no hesitation with that. Kid spoke it so clearly that Soul's mind was just in a jittery mess. His hands were grabbed and Kid leaned closer, lowering his eyelids.

" Wh-wh-wh-what are you..?"

" Will you be mine?" That's it. Soul stood abruptly, mildly-shocking Kid as he covered his burning face." Soul? Was it bad?"

" N-No! It was f-fine! Just... just..." Soul tried to find the right words but what more was there to say? Too bad Kid wasn't the actor of the play? He played the part so well that it was impossible to believe that it was all just from copying what the characters say. As unfortunately gay as it sounds, Soul actually FELT himself slowly starting to fall in love with Kid. No! The character, that is! No way was this stupid piece of bleached tree bark going to get to him just with a few simple words that were spoken perfectly by the most uptight person in DWMA history.

" Well, how was it?" Kid asked again hesitantly, not knowing the trauma his friend was going through in his head.

" U-uh j-just a few tweaking here and there... I-I gotta go! W-woah, bye!" Nearly tripping, Soul quickly left the surprised meister in the library. Yeah, he definitely needs a check-up with his sexuality after that mess of a scene. However, he isn't the only one that 'helps' Kid and Liz with the community play rough draft. Soul prayed for whoever had to endure what he had to when listening. God knows how many Kid will go to just to add even more embarrassing words.

.........................

" Black Star? Could you come here a moment?" Kid asked while looking up from reading his script. He and the said teen were outside of the school near a tree. Kid didn't want to leave the school yet and Black Star was busy doing an outrageous number of one-hand push-ups. The blue-haired meister was waiting for his weapon to retake a test since he had forced Tsubaki into skipping class so they could train. It wasn't surprising that the assassin felt no guilt over that whatsoever.

" It better be important." Black Star said while doing his 150th push-up before sitting up and glaring over at the shinigami. Kid dismissed that and urged for the fellow meister to come over.

" I need to proof-read my script to someone and you happen to be near-by. I was wondering if you'd just listen and tell me if there is anything wrong?"

" See ya-"

" This is really important! Liz depends on me to finish this." Black Star crossed his arms while standing up.

" It sounds boring."

" It really isn't. Look, you can have anything you want as long as you help me with this." Black Star twitched at the offer before giving his infamous grin.

" Admit that I'm better than you!"

" I meant something I could buy." Kid replied with a dead-panned look and the Bluenette thought again before giving a sly smile.

" Buy all the food I want, no matter how much it costs! Mind you, I'm not a picky eater." Kid flinched when he suddenly realized what he had gotten himself into, and his money was on the verge of collapsing but he wanted the play to be perfect. Besides, it's just one part of the script he was asked to write, so there should be no excuses as to why he should half-ass this.

" Fine. But give me your honest opinion." The shinigami added with a stern look and Black Star happily kneeled down in front of the raven haired teen.

" Sure! A God like me never lies!"

" Right, anyway. I'm going to begin where I left off so just, pay attention and don't be too critical." He added on while adjusting the paper in his hand. Black Star agreed to it half-heartedly and Kid suspected that his warnings went in one ear and out the other.

" Just get on with it. I won't be too harsh."

" Hn." Kid breathed deeply, trying to get into the mood of the scene and finally looked at the perplexed assassin with piercing eyes. Black Star was mildly surprised at how Kid could switch through moods so easily but then again, he always viewed the shinigami as someone always grumpy and short-tempered. However, he just grinned.

" Dude, what's with the serious look? Second thoughts about the deal-?"

" I like you."

Silence.

Black Star leaned back a little while blinking wildly. Had he heard his friend right? Surely Kid didn't-

" No... I love you!" The bluenette was slightly panicking and sweated at how serious Kid looked. He didn't know he whether the black-haired meister was reading off the script. The sharp gaze of the duo-colored eyes wasn't really helping the situation. Sure it was part of script but Kid was definitely way into it. That is, if he's reading it...

" No matter if you don't love me back, I always will. Every thing about, even the smallest gestures has my heart racing." Not that he would admit it because of his large-ego, but Black Star would be damned if he said his face was not the brightest of red from that statement. It's just a script, it's just a script, it's just a script!

" K-Kid..?"

" I know you may be confused, but... I'll gladly explain." With this, Kid grabbed one Black Star's hands," However, I do not know where to begin..." The assassin was about to pull his hand back and make a run for it when the distance decreased between them. What has he gotten himself into?

" Dude-!"

"-Whenever I see you with that usual care-free grin makes my heart jump. When our hands brush together in the slightest way...," More distance decreased," Even your cuteness has me frozen on the spot." When the last straw was broken, Black Star zoomed at least fifty feet away from the baffled shinigami. His heart was going a thousand miles per hour as his face stung in a dark red color.

" Black Star? Was it that bad?" Bad? Was it that bad? It was terrible! When Kid stood up and walked over to the other who flinched, he studied the jumpy wavelength and nervousness of the other meister. The same thing had happened to Soul as well. He wondered why they ended up like this after he went over the part. Was his writing-skills really that terrible?

" H-Hey, I think I see Tsubaki waaay over there!" Black Star yelled while pointing at an area far away from the school," I should get going!"

" Wha-" And just like that, a cloud of dust had already taken place of Black Star's previous spot.

Kid blinked twice with an arm hald-raised, a sweat drop appeared when it was suddenly quiet.

..........................

Kid walked into the classroom of his first period., Liz had absolutely adored his script, which he found odd since Soul and Black Star's reactions were a bit off. Still, he was satisfied with himself and knew the community play was going to be a success. Maybe he should even buy tickets so he and his friends could watch it. That is...

He looked at his two male friends, who caught his stare and instantly tensed with flustered looks. The shinigami sighed with an exasperated look.

If only they would stop avoiding him.


End file.
